staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Maja 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Samo życie 07.15 Agrolinia 07.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Współcześni wojownicy: Po jednej stronie muru 09.05 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 09.30 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.55 Wizje na wizji: Ruch 10.25 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba, Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (emisja z teletekstem) 11.40 NATO bez ograniczeń 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Fałszywy kadr: Kierunek Berlin (emisja z teletekstem) 12.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 13.00 Ala R-M 13.30 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Poczta ZOO - program przyrodniczy 14.00 Ave Cezar (Hail Caesar) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Anthony Michael Hall, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Robert Downey, Jr., Judd Nelson, Nicholas Pryor (93 min) 15.40 Twoja gwiazda: Zygmunt Staszczyk 16.25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial, USA 1996, wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts (22 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 Napoleon i Józefina (Napoleon and Josephine: A Love Story) (4/6) - serial historyczny, USA 1987, reż. Richard T. Heffron, wyk. Armand Assante, Jacqueline Bisset, Stephanie Beacham, Anthony Higgins (43 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Ostatnie dni (Short Time) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Gregg Champion, wyk. Dabney Coleman, Matt Frewer, Teri Garr, Barry Corbin (93 min) 21.45 Wojna w Kosowie 21.50 On, czyli kto?: Mariusz Czerkawski, Justyna Steczkowska 22.40 Sportowa sobota: Żużel - Grand Prix Czech 23.00 Czarny Orzeł (Black Eagle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Eric Karson, wyk. Sho Kosugi, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Doran Clark, Bruce French (100 min) 00.45 Klan (215, 216, 217) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 02.00 Szpieg numer 13 (Operator 13) - film kryminalny, USA 1934, reż. Ryszard Bolesławski, wyk. Marion Davies, Gary Cooper, Jean Parker, Katharine Alexander (85 min) 03.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.55 Orsza 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Sandokan (5/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Życie obok nas: Przede wszystkim natura: Szympans karłowaty - ostatni z wielkich - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.05 Głosem i pędzlem: Wiesław Ochman 11.00 Ginące cywilizacje (13): Księgi pokryte piaskiem - Chinaguetta z Adraru w Mauretanii - film dokumentalny, Francja/Polska 1997 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.35 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (75): Trójkąt - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Daniel Stern, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 13.05 Ballykissangel (21): Zagubiona owieczka - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dermot Boyd, wyk. Stephen Tompkinson, Dervla Kirwan, Tony Doyle, Niall Toibin (49 min) 14.00 Magazyn Chopinowski - program muzyczny 14.25 Animals - magazyn 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (138): Ucieczka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) 16.05 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 16.55 Opowieści weekendowe: Urok wszeteczny - film obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Maciej Robakiewicz, Katarzyna Herman, Krzysztof Janczar (60 min) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 M.A.S.H. (141) - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80, reż. Mike Farrell, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, David Ogden Stiers, Loretta Swit (24 min) 19.35 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 20.00 Z teki jurora - koncert jubileuszowy w ramach XV Przeglądu Kabaretów Paka'99 21.25 Projekt X: Wspinaczka - cykl reportaży Bogusława Lindy o sportach ekstremalnych 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Ogary z Broadwayu (Bloodhounds of Broadway) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Howard Brookner, wyk. Matt Dillon, Jennifer Grey, Rutger Hauer, Randy Quaid (88 min) 00.10 Studio sport: Tenis ziemny - turniej kobiet Warsaw Cup 01.00 Doktor Fitz: Wielka manipulacja (Cracker 2: The Big Crunch) (1) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt.1994, reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Robie Coltrane, Geraldine Somerville, Barbara Flynn, Christopher Eccleston (51 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Puls gospodarki - magazyn gospodarczy 09.00 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 14.00 Spotkanie z reportażem 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (19/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Paryskie pejzaże mody - magazyn L. Bartowskiej 17.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Winda - teleturniej 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (5/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Gra słów - program R. Wichrowskiego 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (1/2) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (80 min) 23.50 (WP) Mayerling - balet 00.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Spotkania z tradycją - program Magdaleny Makaruk 09.15 Spełnione marzenia, czyli jak założyć własny ogród 09.25 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 12.45 Spotkania z tradycją - program Magdaleny Makaruk 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Program publicystyczny 13.45 Dance Club - program Andrzeja Sobka 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (19/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej 17.35 Przeboje Soboty w Bytkowie 17.50 Kim jestem - zabawa literacka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Od Rawy do Rawy 19.00 Urząd - reportaż Wiesława Głowacza 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (5/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (1/2) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (80 min) 23.50 (WP) Mayerling - balet TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Świat pod wodą - film dokumentalny 09.00 Pałac Tyszkiewiczów - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Nowe przygody Charliego Chana (10/18) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.00 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Łowcy złodziei (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Colin Gregg, wyk. Reece Dinsdale, Lynda Steadman, Brendan Coyle, Gary McDonald (50 min) 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (19/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Studio sport 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 19.00 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (5/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Salon - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (1/2) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (80 min) 23.50 (WP) Mayerling - balet 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Magazyn katolicki 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Szkoła na wesoło - serial dokumentalny 13.00 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 13.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 14.00 Scena - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Magazyn komputerowy 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (19/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Jak piaski niczyje - film dokumentalny 17.30 Plecak pełen przygód - serial dla dzieci 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przygody Pana Michała (3/13) - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (5/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '99 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (1/2) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (80 min) 23.50 (WP) Mayerling - balet 00.50 Program na niedzielę TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Klan (210,211,212) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (70 min) (powt.) 08.15 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaczarowany ołówek - film animowany dla dzieci 09.20 Dixie - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.30 Ala i As: O czym mówią kwiaty? - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.50 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 10.20 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy 10.40 BRAWO! BIS! 12.00 Film na życzenie 13.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny Lucyny Smolińskiej 14.00 Molly (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Daniel Muck (28 min) 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Magazyn polonijny ze Szwajcarii 15.30 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '99: Przed festiwalem 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Od La Scali do Piwnicy pod Baranami czyli pieśni Jana Kiepury... 18.15 Złotopolscy (71,72): Przygotowania, Ślub - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.00 Drozda Show-Show - program rozrywkowy, wyk. Tadeusz Drozda, Hanna Banaszak, Ryszard Kalisz, Bernard Ford Hanaoka 20.55 Tylko strach - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1993, reż. Barbara Sass-Zdort, wyk. Anna Dymna, Dorota Segda, Dorota Pomykała, Jerzy Trela (91 min) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Benefis Kazimierza Kutza (stereo) 00.15 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Złotopolscy (71,72): Przygotowania, Ślub - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 01.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Drozda Show-Show - program rozrywkowy, wyk. Tadeusz Drozda, Hanna Banaszak, Ryszard Kalisz, Bernard Ford Hanaoka (powt.) 02.45 Tylko strach - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Barbara Sass-Zdort (powt.) 04.15 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Benefis Kazimierza Kutza (powt.) 06.10 Od La Scali do Piwnicy pod Baranami czyli pieśni Jana Kiepury... (powt.) Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Oskar 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Faceci w czerni (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.25 Power Rangers (165) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (118) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 10.55 Rodzina z przeszłością (Lost In Yonkers) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Mercedes Ruehl, Irene Worth, David Strathairn (109 min) 12.55 Wszystko dla pań (Pot Bouille) - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1957, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Gerard Philipe, Danielle Darrieux, Jane Marken, Jean Brochard (113 min) 15.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.30 Oskar 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Człowiek, którego nie ma (Nowhere Man) (12/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Megan Gallagher, Ted Levine (45 min) 17.15 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (13) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (57) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 19.05 Disco Polo Live (168) - program muzyczny 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Macie, co chcecie - czyli najlepsi na świecie - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Adam i Ewa - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Okrutne prawo (Hard Justice) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Gregory Yaitanes, wyk. David Bradley, Benita Andre, Charles Napier, Yuji Okumoto (77 min) 23.25 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.30 Żużel: Grand Prix Czech w Pradze 00.30 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (12/38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg (25 min) 01.00 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello oraz Między snem a jawą - serial erotyczny 02.00 Kto skorzysta? (Impulse: The Beneficiary) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Marc Bienstock, wyk. Robert Davo, Ron Silver, Linden Ashby, Suzy Amis (94 min) 03.40 Muzyka na BIS 04.40 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Omer (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Latarnia Solusia (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Magazyn NBA 10.50 Tarzan (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.45 Babilon V (15) - serial SF, USA 12.40 Love Me Tender - western, USA 1956, reż. Robert D. Webb, wyk. Richard Egan, Debra Paget, Elvis Presley, Robert Middleton (100 min) 14.20 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 15.10 Conan (4) - serial przygodowy 16.05 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.35 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Wisła Kraków - GKS Bełchatów 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Na ostrzu (The Cutting Edge) - komedia romantyczna , USA 1992, reż. Paul M. Glaser, wyk. D.B. Sweeney, Moira Kelly, Roy Dotrice, Terry O'Quinn, Dwier Brown (125 min) 21.35 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Buffy - postrach wampirów (4) - serial sensacyjny 23.05 Pięć serc (The Five Heartbeats) - film muzyczny, USA 1991, reż. Robert Townsend, wyk. Robert Townsend, Michael Wright, Harry J. Lennix, Tico Wells (105 min) 01.20 Inspektor Knight (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 02.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 03.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.45 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.00 Teleshopping 07.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Panna Wiercipiętka, Tomcio Ząbek, Donkey Kong, Kochany urwis, Zabójczy smok 11.30 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 12.20 Wykluczony z gry (Zapped Again) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Doug Cambell, wyk. Todd Eric Andrews, Maria McCann, Reed Rudy, Linda Blair (95 min) 14.00 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 14.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Detektywi - serial komediowy 15.50 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 16.20 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 17.10 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 18.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -01.05 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 W desperacji (Five Desperate Hours) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. Sharon Lawrence, Giancarlo Esposito, Daniel Hugh-Kelly, Sarah Scott Davies (90 min) 21.40 Kapitan Jack (Captain Jack) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1995, reż. Scott Wiper, wyk. Scott Wiper, Bernard Cenepari, Benjamin Parrillo, Jennifer Ayers (100 min) 23.30 Ojczym (The Stepfather) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Terry O'Quinn, Jill Schoelen, Shelley Hack, Charles Lanyer (90 min) 01.05 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 01.50 Kapitan Jack (Captain Jack) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1995, reż. Scott Wiper, wyk. Scott Wiper, Bernard Cenepari, Benjamin Parrillo, Jennifer Ayers (100 min) (powt.) 03.30 Ojczym (The Stepfather) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Terry O'Quinn, Jill Schoelen, Shelley Hack, Charles Lanyer (90 min) (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 07.00 Życie jak poker (57) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 100 % dla stu - telezabawa 08.00 Kojak (71) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 08.55 Bonanza (65) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 10.00 Spiderman (11) - serial animowany 10.35 Kaskaderzy (2) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (33) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 12.35 Micaela (140) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.10 Niewidzialny tata (Invisible Dad) - komedia SF, USA 1997, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Karen Black, Russ Tamblyn, Charles Dierkop, Mary Elizabeth (87 min) 18.00 Kojak (72) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 19.00 Pacific Blue (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Fryderyk Forsyth przedstawia: Duma i wyjątkowe uprzedzenie (Frederik Forsyth Cycle: Pride and Extreme Prejudice) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Ian Sharp (95 min) (powt.) 21.45 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.45 Śmierć na raty (Checking Out) - komedia, W. Bryt./USA 1988, reż. David Leland, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Melanie Mayron, Michael Tucker, Ann Magnuson (92 min) 00.25 Na trasie do Bordeaux (Des gens sans l'importance) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1955, reż. Henri Verneuil (98 min) (powt.) 02.10 Disco Relax 03.10 Pożegnanie Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.25 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 09.20 (P) Hollywood Safari: Narkotyczny trans 10.15 (P) Lassie: Wojna 10.40 (P) Lassie: Jeden dzień w życiu 11.10 (P) Dzieci natury: Naczelne 12.05 (P) Skarby europejskiej przyrody: Góry. 13.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 13.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 14.00 (P) Hollywood safari: Trzęsienie ziemi 15.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Parwowiroza 15.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Masakra kóz 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Pies zjada psa 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Czy koń został prawidłowo okuty? 17.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Śmierć Scooby Dooby'ego 17.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Gdzie się podziały wszystkie robale? 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (1) 19.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (2) 20.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Wymiana psa 20.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Historia pewnego byka 21.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Mój pies już nie tańczy, ani nie śpiewa 21.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Kevin zginął 22.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Nie ten pies 22.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Porzucony dżokej 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Dr Peterson leczy owczarka niemieckiego, który ma chore kolana 23.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Szczeniak wpada w tarapaty 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Właściciel psa martwi się o swego ulubieńca, bo zwierzak wdepnął w nie zidentyfikowaną substancję 00.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Dwa niesforne psy przychodzą na badania 01.00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci 06.50 Leśna rodzina 07.15 Trzy małe duszki 07.40 Ric 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór 08.10 Sie masz Vern! 08.35 Klub szalonego Profesorka 09.00 VR Troopers 09.25 Masked Rider 09.50 Beetleborgs 10.15 Gęsia skórka 10.40 Eerie Indiana 11.10 Świat według Ludwiczka 11.35 Kot Ik! 12.00 Maska 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 12.50 Ulysses 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka. 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Strefa Mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Lekarstwo na miłość - komedia, Polska 1965, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Kalina Jędrusik, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Andrzej Łapicki, Wieńczysław Gliński (95 min) 10.40 (K) Casper - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Christina Ricci, Bill Pullman, Cathy Moriarty, Eric Idle (96 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13.30 24 godziny - reportaż 14.25 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.55 (K) Australia i Nowa Zelandia - przyroda i ludzie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 15.50 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 17.55 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Biały labirynt (Smilla's Sense of Snow) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Dania/Szwecja 1997, reż. Bille August, wyk. Julia Ormond, Gabriel Byrne (116 min) 22.00 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 23.05 (K) Ostra jazda (Running Cool) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Beverly Sebastian/Ferd Sebastian, wyk. Andrew Divoff, Tracey Sebastian, Dedee Pfeiffer, Paul Gleason (102 min) 00.50 (K) W złotej klatce (Gold Coast) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Peter Weller, wyk. David Caruso, Marg Helgenberger, Barry Primus (105 min) 02.40 (K) Zakład (Le pari) - komedia, Francja 1997, reż. Didier Bourdon, wyk. Didier Bourdon, Bernard Campan, Isabelle Ferron, Isabel Otero (96 min) 04.20 (K) Sztuka wysoka (Hight Art) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lisa Cholodenko, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Radha Mitchell, Patricia Clarkson (97 min) 06.00 (K) Izrael - Palestyna, ziemia dwukrotnie obiecana - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 HBO 06.40 Głupole (The Stupids) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. John Landis, wyk. Tom Arnold, Jessica Lundy, Bug Hall, Alex McKenna (89 min) 08.15 Ernest na wojnie (Ernest in the Army) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Hayley Tyson, David Muller (84 min) 09.45 Koncert na dachu (Up on the Roof) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Simon Moore, wyk. Amy Robbins, Adrian Lester, Daniel Ryan, Clare Cathcart (96 min) 11.25 Pierwsze dni - film przyrodniczy, Francja 12.25 Bezpieczna przystań (Last Stand at Saber River) - western, USA 1997, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Tom Selleck, Suzy Amis, Keith Carradine, David Carradine (90 min) 14.00 Kłopotliwy więzień (Treehouse Hostage) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Joey Zimmerman, Todd Bosely, Kristopher Kachurak, Jim Varney (87 min) 15.30 Same kłopoty (Nothing But Trouble) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Dan Aykroyd, wyk. Chevy Chase, Demi Moore, John Candy, Dan Aykroyd (89 min) 17.05 Mój przyjaciel Biała Łapa (Running Free) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Steve Kroschel, wyk. Jesse Montgomery Sythe, Jayme Lee Misfeldt (87 min) 18.35 Kto, gdzie, z kim? (Trojan War) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. George Huang, wyk. Will Friedle, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Marley Shelton, David Patrick Kelly (79 min) 20.00 Romans z duchami (Curtain Call) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. James Spader, Michael Caine, Maggie Smith, Marcia Harden (90 min) 21.35 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, a zszedł z góry (The Englisfman Who Went...) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Colm Meaney, Ian Neice (92 min) 23.10 Więźniowie nieba (Heaven's Prisoners) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Phil Joanou, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Mary Stuart Masterson, Eric Roberts, Kelly Lynch (126 min) 01.20 Protokół windsorski (The Windsor Protocol) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Macha Grenon (96 min) 03.00 Miłość, seks i internet - film dokumentalny, Francja 03.45 Czas odnowy (Restoration) - dramat historyczny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Robert Downey, Meg Ryan, Sam Neill, David Thewlis (112 min) 05.40 Tajemniczy świat węży - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997